This research project was initiated in 2012 in collaboration with Sanaria Inc and the Malaria Research and Training Center at the University of Bamako, Mali. In 2012, we developed the clinical trials protocol for the CVac study, obtained all required approvals, and prepared the study site by December 2012. Due to the civil unrest in Mali the trial could not be started in April 2013 as planned. Since January 2013, we have designed the second study to test the safety, immunogenicity and efficacy against naturally occurring malaria transmission of PfSPZ Vaccine in Malian adults. This protocol has undergone scientific review in July 2013. Together with our collaborators we have decided to give the study testing PfSPZ Vaccine priority. The planned study start is in December 2013.